Save Me
by BitingNargles
Summary: Eram como dois bonecos quebrados, mas precisavam um do outro para consertar a eles mesmos.
1. Chapter 1

_Espero que gostem, é só o prólogo os outros serão maiores. Eu postei no Nyah! também, ok? Não é plágio :)_

_Contém automutilação e tortura, só para avisar, mas só nos outros capítulos, ok?_

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood estava enlouquecendo. Anos de solidão e desespero fizeram-na encolher em si mesma, vivendo em seu próprio mundo. Desde que sua mãe morrera, ela não era mais a mesma.<p>

Luna costumava ser uma garotinha feliz e cheia de vida, sorrindo para todos e para tudo, uma menina muito atenta e inteligente, com seu modo sonhador de ser. Mas com o passar do tempo, ela não conseguia mais se manter no mundo real, doía muito, as pessoas eram muito mesquinhas e cruéis.

Ela sentia muita falta de sua mãe, uma bruxa inteligente e que a entendia mais do que tudo, que havia partido desse mundo, abandonando a Luna e ao marido. A garota não entendia por que isso havia acontecido de forma tão cruel, ela viu a vida da mãe se esvair diante de seus olhos, uma cena que ela nunca esqueceria.

Perto de seu pai tentava manter-se sã, ela o amava, não queria vê-lo sofrer, não queria que ele soubesse que estava perdendo a filha também. Ela tinha alguns amigos também, isso a fazia ficar muito feliz, com eles também se mantinha sã, era divertido.

Mas na maior parte do tempo ela vivia em sua própria cabeça, num mundo só dela. Longe dos colegas que a chamavam de nomes cruéis, longe das pessoas más, longe de tudo.

Uma coisa curiosa que acontecia, era que ela não conseguia sempre manter-se longe, principalmente perto de um garoto chamado Draco Malfoy. Ela tentava, mantinha sempre o seu olhar sonhador perdido, mas as palavras conseguiam penetrar em seu coração, ferindo-a, fazendo-a sangrar por dentro.

Depois de um tempo, começou a prestar mais atenção no garoto. Ele também parecia perdido, como se tudo o fizesse sofrer, assim como ela sofria. Só que ele mantinha o mundo real longe de outras formas, fazendo os outros sofrerem, tentando de algum modo esconder a dor que ele mesmo sentia, tentando esconder a ele mesmo do mundo.

Luna era fraca, ela sabia, por deixar-se levar do mundo. Ela queria ser mais como Harry, corajosa e forte, superando as dificuldades e seguindo em frente. Mas não podia, mas não queria.

De algum modo, a garota gostava de viver em seu próprio mundo, gostava de poder fazer tudo que tivesse vontade, de conversar com a sua mãe, de ser amada, de parar de sofrer.

Luna também nem sempre conseguia manter a máscara, às vezes, se escondia nalgum lugar para chorar, chorar era bom, afastava as lágrimas e a dor. Assim como se mutilar. Era errado, ela sabia, mas lhe trazia uma satisfação que encobria a dor, a dor física ela muito melhor do que a dor emocional.

Mas Luna sempre escondia o que sentia, sempre com a sua máscara. Sempre fora de alcance, sempre longe.

* * *

><p><em>E aí? Devo continuar? Por favor comentem! Não dói e não cai o dedo, e se cair, cola com fita crepe ;)<em>

_Sugestões, críticas e afins são aceitos, ok?_

_-BN_


	2. Hurt

Eis o primeiro capítulo.  
>Espero que gostem (:<p>

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy não gostava de Luna. Ela era muito estranha, sempre o observava com aqueles grandes olhos azuis.<p>

Talvez não gostasse dela por que ela lembrava-o um pouco de si mesmo. Perdido do resto do mundo, vivendo num mundo muito cruel, que o forçava a fazer coisas que não queria fazer, como matar Dumbledore.

Okay, talvez Draco não gostasse do velho caduco, era muito amigo do Potter, e também parecia ter uns parafusos a menos, mas também não queria matá-lo! Não era um assassino, não queria ser um assassino.

Às vezes sentava-se no chão do banheiro da Murta Que Geme e chorava. Não que fosse admitir isso para alguém, não que alguém se importasse.

Era isso que o garoto estava fazendo agora, chorando silenciosamente no chão. Patético. Um sangue-puro rico, chorando no chão do banheiro. Patético. Mas mesmo assim, não conseguia parar. Sentia-se esmagado pelo tamanho da responsabilidade que estava em suas mãos, não queria nada daquilo que seus pais haviam planejado para ele. Não queria ser um Comensal Da Morte.

Ele sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, mas não queria parar. Era reconfortante, era como se um peso fosse retirado se seus ombros. Depois de alguns minutos resolveu que era o suficiente, tinha gasto muito tempo, se demorasse mais viriam procurar por ele e o veriam nesse estado, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos e o rosto molhado.

Draco levantou-se e lavou o rosto, vestindo a máscara de superior filhinho de papai que odiava, mas que sempre vestia, era o seu modo de se defender do mundo, escondendo o seu lado frágil.

Saindo do banheiro, topou com Loony Lovegood.

— Com licença, Loony, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar perto de lunáticas que nem você. — Por um instante ele jurou ter visto dor nos olhos da garota, mas isso logo desapareceu, ela retomou o olhar sonhador e saiu andando, ela mancava um pouco. Ele notou que os olhos dela estavam um pouco inchados e havia marcas vermelhas em seus pulsos.

_Que estranho_, Pensou Draco, estranhando o comportamento da garota. _Bem, ela é estranha._

O garoto continuou o caminho dele para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, Blaise olhou para ele com um olhar questionador, mas deu de ombros e perguntou:

— Onde esteve? — O amigo deu um sorrisinho maldoso — Azaramos Looney Lovegood. Ela mal conseguia andar, esteve na Enfermaria a manhã inteira.

Draco riu junto com Blaise, mas sentiu-se um pouco mal por rir da desgraça da garota. Ele atribuiu isso ao fato de que estava chorando uns momentos atrás e ainda estava um pouco sensível.

Andaram juntos até o refeitório, Blaise falava qualquer coisa sobre um assunto que Draco não dava à mínima. Ele simplesmente concordava, sua cabeça estava noutro lugar, ele pensava no homem que teria que matar e nos crimes que teria que cometer.

Draco sentou-se à mesa e cutucou a comida a sua frente. Estava sem apetite, comeu um pouco e saiu, sem antes notar que Luna não estava sentada no seu lugar habitual na mesa da Corvinal.

Draco foi até o dormitório da Sonserina, mas não conseguiu ficar lá por muito tempo, os garotos da sua casa eram muito irritantes.

Ele então decidiu ir até a Sala Precisa, para ter um pouco de paz. O garoto entrou na Sala Precisa e encontrou um labirinto de livros, não uma cama como esperava. Ele estranhou, mas resolveu tentar decifrar o labirinto.

Foi então que escutou alguém chorando baixinho, e compreendeu que não estava sozinho ali. Curioso como ele era, foi ver quem era que estava chorando. Andou pelos corredores do labirinto, viu uma garota loira de costas para ele, ela segurava a varinha com uma das mãos apontando-as para o seu pulso, a pele macia e pálida da garota estava manchada de sangue que escorria lentamente pelo seu braço, ele percebeu com um choque que era Luna a garota.

Ela percebeu a presença do loiro ali e se virou, escondendo o braço mutilado nas costas, alheia à poça de sangue escarlate que se espalhava pelo chão.

— O que faz aqui? — Ela perguntou, não com o seu olhar sonhador de sempre, mas com um olhar raivoso. Draco se afastou.

— O que está fazendo? — Draco perguntou, irritado, não sabia o que estava deixando-o tão brabo.

Ela sorriu de lado, sem humor, até meio que maniacamente e parou de esconder o braço.

— O que acha que estou fazendo?

Draco não respondeu, pegou a varinha e começou a consertar o braço da garota, apesar dos protestos da mesma. Não sabia por que estava fazendo isso, mas não queria ver o sangue.

— Tenho que levar você para a Enfermaria, perdeu muito sangue. — Disse Draco, levando-a para a porta.

— Não! Estou bem! — Ela tentava se soltar dele, mas ele mantinha o pulso dela preso com um aperto de ferro.

Sua pele não estava corada como sempre, ela estava muito pálida, seus olhos não estavam mais longe como sempre, estavam em pânico.

— Não quero que me vejam assim, ok? Vão... Vão chamar papai. — Ela fechou seus olhos e começou a chorar.

— Err... Talvez eu saiba um feitiço ou dois para ajudá-la. — Draco disse, sem jeito.

— Ótimo. — Ela sorriu com o seu jeito sonhador de jeito, voltando a ser a Luna de sempre. Ela adicionou baixinho — Obrigada.

A Sala lentamente se transformou numa enfermaria, com uma única maca branca e várias poções etiquetadas na mesa de cabeceira. Draco deu uma poção para Luna que dizia_Perda de Sangue _e uma que dizia _Para curar mais rápido_, o garoto não arriscou dar outra poção, pois não sabia dos efeitos colaterais que as poções podiam ocasionar se juntas.

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada enquanto Draco ajudava Luna. A cor voltou às bochechas de Luna e ela sorriu, agradeceu e saiu saltitando, deixando o garoto sozinho com seus pensamentos na Sala Precisa.

_Que diabos acabou de acontecer? _Pensou Draco, deitando na cama que apareceu assim que Luna saiu da sala.

Ele fechou os olhos, mas a única imagem que ficava em sua mente era o sorriso maníaco de Luna e a quantidade exorbitante de sangue. Ele arfou e se sentou, imaginando Dumbledore deitado naquela poça de sangue, ele sabia que Avada Kedavra não deixava sangue, mas a imagem não parava de atormentá-lo.

Quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, imagens de sangue e dor o assombravam, foi pior do que ou outros pesadelos que já tivera, mas não o pior que teria.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Se eu ganhar reviews posso postar amanhã :3<p>


	3. About Pudding And Death Eaters

Finalmente parei de enrolar tanto, desculpa por abandonar vocês hehe, estava sem inspiração.

Espero que gostem, aproveitem.

* * *

><p>Luna acordou com o ruído das outras corvinais se arrumando para ir às aulas. Ela tocou um dos braços automaticamente para ver o tamanho do estrago que havia feito, mas só encontrou a própria pele macia e lembrou-se do garoto que a havia salvado.<p>

Ela não queria se matar, mas há tempos havia concluído que já não se importava se o fizesse. Luna só tinha percebido o quanto havia passado dos limites quando viu a possa de sangue e as roupas empapadas de Draco.

Pensar no garoto a fez se perguntar no por que do loiro salvá-la. Luna concluiu que talvez o Sonserino não fosse tão mal como todos pensavam.

A garota ainda pensava nisso quando entrou no Salão Principal, onde todos ainda estavam comendo.

A loira sentou-se sozinha na mesa da Corvinal como sempre. Enquanto comia, olhou rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina e viu um par de olhos cinza observando-a. Luna corou e começou a encarar o nada, com a esperança de que ele não reparasse que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas como tomates.

Alguns minutos depois, a loira resolveu arriscar um olhar para o loiro, ele ria e se divertia com os amigos, ela não pode deixar de notar o quão bonito era ele. A garota suspirou e voltou a sua atenção para o pudim que estava comendo. Era a sua sobremesa preferida, a falecida Lovegood costumava ser uma ótima cozinheira, costumava tentar novas receitas muito constantemente, e sempre fazia pudins diferentes para a filha.

Luna sorriu com a memória, mas logo seu sorriso murchou e ela voltou ao mundo real, ela tentou imaginar o rosto da sua mãe sorridente em sua frente, dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas ela sabia que não. Ela estava morta. Luna estava sozinha.

Contendo as lágrimas que não queria que ninguém visse, pois tinha que manter a imagem de Loony Lovegood, saiu do Salão Principal e foi correndo até a próxima aula, que seria com a Sonserina.

Sentou-se sozinha no fundo da sala e arrumou as suas coisas na carteira de dois, colocando a mala na cadeira ao seu lado.

Ela ouviu um pigarro e virou-se para ver a pessoa que estava pigarreando. Um garoto loiro a encarava com o olhar superior.

— Com licença, Lovegood, mas acho que você poderia tirar a sua mala daqui para eu sentar.

Luna tirou a mala e perguntou, olhando para o resto da sala, para perceber que ainda havia muitos lugares sobrando:

— Por que vai sentar-se comigo? Poderia muito bem sentar com algum de seus amigos...

— Está me expulsando agora? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não... Só queria saber o motivo de você querer sentar comigo, Draco. — Luna então se tocou: ele vinha ali para questioná-la. Para saber por que ela havia agido daquele jeito, Luna pensou em muitas mentiras para contar, mas sabia que era péssima mentirosa.

Draco olhou para os lados, para ter certeza que ninguém estava olhando e sentou-se ao lado de Luna.

— O porquê de eu querer sentar com você? É só isso que quer perguntar? — Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. — Você é mesmo uma garota muito excêntrica.

Luna não falou nada diante deste comentário e baixou os olhos para o seu livro de transfiguração.

— Sabe, Draco, eu ainda quero saber o por que.

Ele suspirou e disse:

— Eu também não sei ao certo, mas me parece que você é a única pessoa para quem não preciso fingir, e eu precisava falar com alguém que não ligasse tanto para o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer.

A loira não se surpreendeu muito com a resposta, desde aquela noite na Sala Precisa, sabia que o sonserino não era tão ruim quanto ele queria que as pessoas achassem que ele era.

— Por que então não para de fingir, se isso lhe aflige tanto? — Perguntou Luna, curiosa.

— Nada é tão simples quanto parece ser, Loo- quero dizer, Luna. — disse Draco, suspirando.

— Não posso falar sobre isso. — disse Draco tenso.

— Okay, sobre o que você pode falar? — Perguntou Luna, desviando o assunto, para a surpresa do garoto.

— Muitas coisas. — ele riu. — Sobre o que você quer falar?

— Muitas coisas. — os dois riram baixinho, surpreendendo a ambos. Discretamente, para não atrair a atenção do professor ou dos outros alunos, continuou a falar. — E a sua família, Draco? Você sente falta deles quando está em Hogwarts?

Ela sentiu o garoto ficar tenso e percebeu que esse era um dos assuntos sobre os quais ele não podia falar. Talvez isso fosse até relacionado com o porquê de ele sofrer, Luna pensou nos rumores que havia ouvido sobre a família de Draco e Comensais da Morte. Estaria o garoto Malfoy se transformando num deles?

— Draco, você gosta de pudim? — Perguntou Luna, desviando o assunto novamente, o sonserino ficou surpreendido, o loiro começou a rir.

— Eu gosto de pudim, e você? — Draco disse ainda rindo, menos discretamente agora, o que atraiu olhares feios ou curiosos dos outros alunos

— Eu gosto muito de pudim. — disse Luna, sorrindo, pensando numa vez que "ajudou" a mãe a fazer pudim, mas ele acabou virando uma papa. As duas riram muito depois disso.

Os dois ficaram quietos depois disso, pois McGonagall estava fuzilando-os com o olhar. Eles trocaram olhares cúmplices e colocaram a atenção deles na pedra que teriam que transformar em ratos.

Depois da aula, cada um tomou o seu caminho, Draco andava com Blaise, que perguntou curioso.

— O que você estava fazendo com a Loony na aula? Ela te enfeitiçou com alguma poção?

— O que? Claro que não! — Disse Draco irritado — Eu sentei por que eu quis sentar, algum problema com isso?

Draco percebeu que estava muito na defensiva, mas não se importou, mas vendo o olhar do amigo percebeu que ele não acreditou.

— Não... Só estava curioso, somente isso. — Blaise adicionou baixinho — Você deve estar planejando alguma coisa com Você-Sabe-Quem, para conversar com a lunática da Luna... Só não vejo por que ela seria útil.

Draco fechou as mãos em punhos e falou brabo.

— Acho que se tivesse eu não contaria para você, não é? — Ele entrou no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, deixando um Blaise estupefato para trás.

* * *

><p>E aí? Gostaram? Reviews me deixariam muito feliz.<br>Se não deixarem reviews vou puxar o pé de vocês à noite MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
>Só estou brincando... Ou não :3<br>Beijos,  
>-BN<p> 


End file.
